


I Guess That's One Way To Get A Date

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chan is infatuated at first sight, Felix Is A Little Shit, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, MinChan rise bitch, Minho is cutely misunderstanding, mentioned hyungsung, theyre all nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Trying to give his younger cousin dating advice didn't turn out the way Chan expected.





	I Guess That's One Way To Get A Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello! This is definitely one of the shortest fluffs I've written, but I still think y'all will enjoy it nonetheless~  
> This fic is dedicated to the lovely Al!!!!! Congrats on getting into med school!!!! Love you wife <3

    “Channie-hyung! Chris, Coz, you’ve gotta help me!”

 

    Bang Chan looked up from his phone, which he had been checking his email on, to see his younger cousin Lee Felix running up to him with a slightly panicked look on his face.

    Chan switched off his phone and pocketed it, giving the younger his full attention.

    “What do you need help with? Actually- take a second to _breathe_ you look about three seconds away from passing out- and then tell me,” he suggested, resting a hand on Felix’s shoulder to try and calm him down.

    Once Felix’s breathing had evened out, he cleared his throat and said, “I need help with dating. Mainly the talking to and confession bit. There’s this really cute girl in my history class- but I have no clue how to ask her out.”

    Chan’s eyebrows rose up into his hairline.

    “Really~? Wow little cousin, you’re really growing up aren’t you~” he started to tease, “although it’s been a while since you crushed on a girl. What happened to cute sandwich shop guy, does he not fit your fancy anymore?”

    Felix blushed.

    “Okay, forget it, I regret asking you! Nevermind! And for the record, sandwich shop guy is still very cute, he’s just very cute with his girlfriend and I moved on like weeks ago. Anyways, I’m just going to figure it out myself, pretend we never had this conversation!”he exclaimed, starting to walk away.

    “Now hold on a minute, I’m just teasing! I’ll help you! Let your great and intelligent older cousin give you his wisdom and advice,” Chan said with a laugh, tugging Felix back by the arm.

    Felix let out a huff, but let Chan pull him over and sling an arm across his shoulders.

    “I still regret all of this, I should’ve just asked Jisung. At least he wouldn’t have made fun of me,” he complained.

    “What, because he’s dating Hyunjin? You and I both know that Jisung has no clue how he managed that. Hyunjin was the one who asked him out,” Chan countered.

    “You have a point there, but at the same time you haven’t dated anyone since high school.”

    “Yeah, but I at least knew what I was doing. So I still know more about flirting and confessions and all that jazz.”

    “......alright fine,” Felix sighed, “please help me, Chris.”

    Chan grinned, “well I already said I would, didn’t I? Here, let’s walk and talk, it’s lunchtime and Chris is hungry.”

    He let go of Felix’s shoulders and they both started walking towards the campus café, which was a few minutes walk from their departure point.

   

“So,” Chan began as they strolled down the sidewalk, “the most important thing is to talk to her on a regular basis. She’s not going to be interested in someone she’s never had a single conversation with before. I’m just speculating though, from my own past experience. It will never hurt to strike up a conversation at least three times. Find a common interest! Learn her favorite color, or favorite food! Even asking about the latest assignment could work.”

    “Okay, find a common interest…..but what if I’m too nervous to talk to her in the first place?” asked Felix.

    Chan gave him a look, “...are you?”

    Felix looked down at the ground, “....maybe…”

    “You’re helpless Coz, talking isn’t that difficult,” Chan sighed, shaking his head.

    “Easy for you to say! We can’t call have your level of charisma.”

    They stepped through the door of the café, and were met with a crowd of people surrounding them.

    “Look,” Chan said, looking around for a place to sit, “all it takes is a simple ‘hello’. Just don’t say anything stupid, like ‘I want you to have my babies’.”

    As that last set of words left Chan’s mouth, he accidentally happened to make eye contact with a complete stranger that had been walking right in front of them.

    The stranger- a young, rather handsome man- stared at Chan, blinking slowly in surprise.

    Chan stared back, trying to think of what to say to save himself from complete embarrassment.

    “Well, that’s a rather odd confession. But….you’re pretty cute, so I accept,” spoke the stranger.

    Felix snorted, covering his mouth with his hand to stifle his laughter.

    Chan was just gaping, except now his face was heating up significantly.

    “I- I’m sorry-” he stammered, but his attempts at words died when the stranger pulled his phone from his pocket and held it out to Chan.

    “Add your number,” the stranger said, “I’ll send you a text, we can decide a time and place.”

    Chan looked down at the phone, ad finally found his words again.

    “Um- I’m terribly sorry, but you heard me speaking out of context,” he explained, “I wasn’t asking you out, I don’t mean to disappoint.”

    Beside him, Felix couldn’t contain himself any longer and started cackling loudly. Chan side-eyed him with a glare.

    The stranger didn’t look at all disappointed, in fact he also started to laugh. His laugh was pretty.

    “Oh gosh, this is embarrassing,” he giggled, “I should’ve figure it was too good to be true! I’m sorry for misunderstanding! I’m Lee Minho, by the way. One hell of an introduction, isn’t it?”

    Chan tried to laugh is off too, but his chuckles felt weak and awkward.

    “I’m, uh, Bang Chan. And this is Lee Felix, my cousin. Nice to meet you, I suppose? You’re taking this oddly well, do you frequently accept confessions from complete strangers out of context?”

    “Hmmmm, well I’ve never been asked out by anyone, stranger or not, before, so I can’t say I have. I kinda tend to just roll with whatever life throws at me,” Lee Minho answered with a shrug.

    “Wait, you’ve seriously never been confessed to before?” Felix cut in, “but you’re so handsome! Right, Channie-hyung?”

    “Uh-” Chan really didn’t know how to answer that.

His eyes flitted over the man’s frame; he certainly was quite good looking, in fact he actually fit Chan’s usual type almost to a T. Chan hadn’t really been looking that much though, he was too busy to date.

Minho's features were soft and flowery, like some love interest in a kdrama. Big, round eyes with long eyelashes, pouty lips that defined corners when he smiled- in summary, he was pretty. Very pretty.

Chan always liked the pretty ones.

Felix elbowed Chan in the side, and repeated, “right, Channie-hyung?”

Chan nodded rapidly, “yeah! Sorry, spaced out for a second. But, uh, yes, you are, um, quite handsome.”

Minho's smile shifted to look more...flirty?

“You were checking me out, weren't you? How flattering~” he said.

Chan's face turned red again.

Before he could answer, a different stranger suddenly shoved past the three of them, rudely muttering “you're blocking the fucking exit.”

Right. They were still standing just inside the café door.

“Why don't we sit down somewhere,” Minho suggested, “unless you two are getting food to go? I don't want to hold you up, but at the same time.....I'd love to chat more.”

Was Chan seeing things, or did Minho look directly at him when saying that last part?

Felix seemed to notice too, and a sly grin spread across his face, “that's a great idea! We're always open to making new friends!”

 

Five minutes later, at a booth in the corner next to the café window, Felix and Minho were deep in a conversation about dance. Turned out Minho was a dance major (just like Felix), in his third year. Once he had revealed that fact, Felix's face had lit up and Chan knew his cousin had found a new buddy to hang out with.

Meanwhile, Chan was noticing how bright Minho was. The way he eyes seemed to catch the light coming through the large window was so captivating. He was such an animated person, not to mention funny and entertaining and charming.

Felix made a joke and Minho laughed. It rang through the café like chimes in a spring breeze.

Chan's heart skipped a beat. He'd always been such a sucker for pretty people with pretty laughs.

“So, what about you, Chan-ssi?”

Oh shit. Minho was looking at him, eyes now twinkling with amusement. Chan had spent the past several minutes staring like a total creep at this guy he barely knew.

A guy who had thought Chan asked him out with something as bizarre as ‘I want you to have my babies’.

“Uh- what about me?” Chan asked dumbly.

“Felix-ssi said you both like anime, I was wondering what your favorite series is?” asked Minho.

When had the topic switched to anime? Chan thought they were still talking about dance.

“One Piece,” he answered, feeling flustered for the third time in the past thirty minutes.

“Ah, that's a good one! I'm super behind on it, still way back in the Skypiea arc,” Minho said, those pretty eyes twinkling again.

“That's one of my favorite arcs!” Chan exclaimed gleefully, “how far in are you?”

“Half way, I think? It's been a _long_ time.”

“Channie-hyung has like, the first ten seasons on DVD,” Felix cut in, “you guys could watch it together!”

“What, you aren't going to join us?” Chan questioned, already suspicious of his cousin's antics.

Felix smiled innocently, “I've already seen them before, why would I need to watch them again?”

“That sounds like fun!” Minho added, before Chan could accuse his cousin of trying to set him up with a date.

“Perfect!” Felix said, “I gotta get to class, can't talk to my crush if I'm not there, you know? I'll leave you two to sort out the details, see you later Chris~”

Next thing Chan knew, the little shit he was related to was sliding out of their booth and walking away.

“Wait, I thought you still needed advice??” Chan called out after him, but Felix had already disappeared.

He turned back to face Minho, who was looking at him and smiling expectantly.

“So,” Minho said, pulling out his phone, “shall we exchange numbers?”

  


   

**Author's Note:**

> You know what to do, give me that sweet validation in the comments 🤩


End file.
